Ace Lilith
Ace Lilith is a playable intern. He is based off the user WruaxTheCat Appearance Ace is an adolescent male, who has black hair, Demon-lite, blue goggles and a blue suit. He appears to have a rose held in his mouth. Moves Player vs. Enemy Ace is a helpful person to have around during a boss fight, and his buffs make him more resistant to the devastating moves that might one-hit kill other characters. However, it should be kept in mind that buffs won't make him a true tanker until his buffs are charged for a long time. Left Click - Projectile-Based Attack Ace's left click attack creates an energy-based projectile that becomes larger and more dangerous as it continues to charge. Its charge time, charge cap, and cooldown can all be upgraded, making it a powerful move to use. However, it is not effective in terms of accuracy. Charge the attack to make it more likely to hit a foe! Be aware that you are vulnerable while charging. E - AoE-based Attack Ace's E attack creates an AoE type burst that harms nearby enemies. It is a useful move for punishing nearby enemies for getting too close, but it isn't something to rely on too much. This move makes a decent combo with his F attack, as the shields provide protection and make close-range attacking less risky. R - Buffs Ace's R move creates a large pillar of energy that slightly increases his maximum health and damage. This move should be spammed as rapidly as possible, as Ace becomes overpowered when highly stacked. Make sure to use this move several times before beginning to fight! F - Defensive Attack Ace's F attack creates four shields, one on each side of Ace. When an enemy touches the shield, they take knockback and decent damage. This move is best used when near a foe or when using his E attack, as it provides excellent protection from melee attackers. It also helps Ace stay safe while charging up buffs! Keep in mind that you aren't protected from ranged attacks during this move. Player vs. Player Ace is a dangerous foe on the battlefield, with his buffs, melee, and ranged attacks. He's a high-priority target! Left Click - Projectile-Based Attack Ace's LMB attack, which you may have read about in the PvE section, is Ace's only ranged attack. Your advantage, however, is that you can charge it to a large size. This makes it easier to land a hit and deal even more damage! Ace is vulnerable while charging, however, so make sure that you dodge attacks as you charge. Beware of players that have stun-or-dash-based moves! E - AoE-Based Attack Ace's E attack is an AoE burst that damages nearby enemies. This is best used for harming large groups of enemies, in case you get caught in someone else's fight. Don't rely on this move to defeat everyone, but it helps if you're at close range. R - Buffs Ace's R attack is crucial to playing as him, but there is a slight disadvantage that acts as a nerf for the buff. Because natural healing isn't a thing, Ace's buffs will increase his max HP but he will be unable to use the HP. This can be countered by a teammate with a support-based move. Aside from the healing discrepancy, Ace's R increases his damage, which could mean the difference between life and death if an opponent decides to close in for the kill. F - Defensive Attack Ace's F attack is important if you're against a melee character. As you may have read above or may already know, it creates four shields that deal damage and high knockback. These shields can protect Ace from complete melee murderers such as Mack Nyte. Since their cooldown allows them to be reused right after they disintegrate, they can be used repeatedly without issues. Upgrades -Increase Ace's 'Shield!' (F) Damage. -Decrease Ace's 'Flash-up!' (LMB) Cooldown and charge time. -Increase Ace's 'Flash-up!' charge cap. Evaluation High Damage Ace's high damage makes him great for dispatching weaker targets that are either very vulnerable or have low health. The best targets, therefore, are foes with low health or slow movement. Characters that can counter this easily are defensive characters or characters with high health. Self-Powering Ace's self-powering makes it possible for him to withstand any target with enough buffs. Though he may not be able to naturally heal in PvP, the increased damage he gets from buffs makes up for the difference. Best targets include things that don't need much buffing to overtake. Characters that can counter this include powerful foes that may require high buffing. Short Range Ace's only ranged attack is his LMB, and while it may be powerful, it's relatively slow and requires long charging time to become accurate. The best way to make up for this is by closing the distance between you and foes, while the best characters to take advantage of this include ranged-based characters. Accuracy Ace's only ranged attack has a very small size and requires a long time to charge. This makes it harder to hit foes with it. The best way to make up for this is to close the distance so that you are more accurate/can use melee. Taking advantage of this, in summary, pretty much requires Rifo. Notable Techniques * A decent strategy is to hide and spam buffs until Ace is ready to be a tank for his teammates. * His F can be used to save other players. Contributors KimeramonRocks - Completely created the pageCategory:Character Strategies Category:Finished Pages